


Leaving Me Breatheless

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oh god, Smut, avert your eyes i suppose, my most explicit smut to date, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: When sex with Taekwoon isn't enough, Hakyeon took matters in his own hands. And then, in Taekwoon's hands.Such a bad summary. I'm sorry





	Leaving Me Breatheless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenzielovesleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzielovesleo/gifts).



> There's breathplay in this fanfic! If you don't like that, please don't read it.  
> Accuracy might be a little off. Remember, sex must be safe, sane and consensual. 
> 
> A gift for my soulmate

Sex has always been amazing with Taekwoon. There’s something about feeling small in his arms that gets Hakyeon’s head spinning; it’s like getting drunk on euphoria. Every stroke, every push and every moan that escaped those plush lips has Hakyeon feeling dizzy, but, the sounds, the feeling, it simply isn’t high enough for him.

He wants Taekwoon to mark him; possess him; show the world that Hakyeon belongs to one person and one person only. He likes the thought of being possessed. He likes the trail of hickeys that line his neck and chest. The dark purple splotches are fascinating to him, seeing them disappear in a matter of days. Though, Hakyeon doesn’t want that. He wants a mark that’ll last for a few weeks, not a few days. He wants Taekwoon to go hard, push his smaller body to the limit and then push past it, creating a whole new line. Except, Taekwoon wouldn’t do something like that, at least, Hakyeon doesn’t think so. This was building a different layer of frustration inside of him; there was simply something missing and he wasn’t quite sure what it was yet.

~***~

He sits front of the mirror, staring at himself. His hair sticking to his forehead as he moves his hips in to the rhythm of the music playing softly in the background. A soft moan escapes his lips. Hakyeon’s hands grips onto the bedsheets, head hanging between his shoulders. He lifts his hips again, seeing the flesh colour dildo leave and enter him. He hits his prostate, groaning unashamedly.

No one’s at home, which makes this deed even more thrilling. Hakyeon feels like he’s in a getaway car, running away from the police. He lifts his head again, looking through his sweat soaked bangs as a small smile plays on his lips and he continues rocking his hips. His cock is hard, and leaky but he knows better than to end the fun.

His hand reaches up, touching his neck and squeezing it. His airway constricts ever so slightly. The lack of oxygen sends a shiver of pleasure towards his erection. He lets out another choked moan, tightening the grip just a bit. When he’s at his limit, he lets his neck go. He gasps for breath, his other hand fisting his painfully hard erection.

Biting his lower lip, eyes hooded, he cums at the name of Taekwoon’s dancing on his redden lips. Sighing, he leans back against the wall, looking dazed. His chest heaves, greedy for air. Another smile plays on his lips, and the thought of Taekwoon choking him sends a post-orgasm pleasurable shiver through his weak body.

His fingers touch his neck, smiling once again. He couldn’t wait for Taekwoon to come home.

~***~

Taekwoon looks at his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, red lace high thighs in contrast to his beautiful sun kissed skin. He places his lips on his neck, sucking hickeys. The dark purple looks gorgeous on Hakyeon, just as nice as the high thighs. His teeth gently scrap over a sensitive part in his neck, listening to the melodic groan coming from his boyfriend.

His hand reaches down, circling the head of Hakyeon’s cock. His thumb runs over the slit, feeling the sticky feeling of precum on his fingers. Another low, seductive groan escapes Hakyeon’s lip. Hakyeon looks down, eyes hooded and biting at his lower lips. He stares at his boyfriend teasing him.

“Come on, Taekwoon,” he moans, wiggling his hips down. “Please, don’t just tease me.”

Taekwoon smiles against Hakyeon’s neck, biting into it a bit. He backs away, grabbing the half full bottle of lube on their bedside table. Hakyeon watches Taekwoon drizzle the cold lube on his long fingers, gently rubbing one of his fingers against Hakyeon’s entrance. He twitches at the touch of Taekwoon’s soft and caring fingers. He likes how Taekwoon pulls him in for a dance, a combining of the bodies. The act of the tease is what Hakyeon loves and hates at the same time.

“Taekwoon,” he says, pushing his hips to match Taekwoon’s fingers. “ _Taekwoon._ ”

“Yes?”

“Sto—” Hakyeon stops his complaints, letting out a low groan when Taekwoon give shim what he wants. A finger slides into him, not moving, just there. Hakyeon stares up at his lover, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Move.” Taekwoon obeys, moving his finger in and out. Hakyeon’s breathing hitches. There’s a belt around his chest, the pleasure is dizzying. His nails dig into the bedsheets.

There’s nothing that ever prepares him for this moment. The prepping, the slow drag and that building of pleasure that hits him like a freight train. God, it feels so painful yet so good at the same time. A lethal combination of pleasure and pain. Hakyeon grinds his hip down, hoping to get more friction. More anything. He can’t stand the feeling of staying still. He can’t stand that slow burn of bliss, boiling in the pit of his stomach.

The sheer thought of that drives him insane.

“Taekwoon,” he begs, when Taekwoon places a sharp hand on his hips, preventing him from moving. Hakyeon groans in utter frustration and a sadistic smile spreads on Taekwoon’s face, as if he loves seeing Hakyeon break apart. Crumble under his fingertips, only to be put back together again. “I need something more.”

Taekwoon places his second finger inside of him, moving it and listening to the obscene moans that fall out of Hakyeon’s lips. He curls them up, stretching the older out. He listens for the moans and groans and the whine, oh god, those _whines_ – that fall out. It’s like listening to a guitar string being plucked. Hauntingly melodic.

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon says after a horrifically long moment of teasing. He feels like he’s about to fall apart. “When… When I’m close, can you choke me?” Taekwoon pause, staring down at Hakyeon.

“Isn’t that…Isn’t that dangerous?” Taekwoon’s eyes flash, and he pulls his fingers out. Hakyeon groans at the loss. “What happens if I… If I choke you for too long? Then what? How do I know when to stop?”

“I’ll touch your hand,” he whispers. “Just, please? Once.” Taekwoon’s hesitation towards it has Hakyeon fly into a panic. What happens if this fails suddenly? A shaky breath leaves Taekwoon’s lips, his eyes flutter close.

“Okay,” he says. “Just once.” He places his hand on Hakyeon’s neck, watching his face. Without any pressure on the larynx he squeezes, still feeling Hakyeon’s pulse. Below him, he can hear Hakyeon’s breathing slow, as if there’s a small rock on his chest.

That’s when Taekwoon uses his other hand to finish stretching out Hakyeon.  It’s almost dissatisfying to not hear those delicious moans that his lover makes. But then, the sounds of a soft moan enters the younger’s ears. A different kind of melody.

When Taekwoon gazes down, he can see Hakyeon’s face; flushed from the minimal air, eyes staring into his own. There’s something erotic from the way he looks and it sends a shot (or two) of pure pleasure to his groin. Taekwoon couldn’t wait any longer.

He removes his hand from Hakyeon’s throat, working his way out of his clothing all while the older takes in air, his chest heaving. It’s a rollercoaster rush for Hakyeon. The laboured breathing, the feeling of domination. Everything is over sensational; making him feel over the moon.

There has always been something about having someone’s hand, especially one as lovely as Taekwoon’s, on your throat. It’s something dominating and slightly sadistic that has Hakyeon shivering over with a kind of lust that can’t be satisfied with simple sex and teasing. He watches Taekwoon prepares himself, licking his lower lip.

“Are you ready?” he asks, placing himself over Hakyeon. “I’m going to do that again.”

“Yes. Do it.” With Taekwoon’s hand over his throat again, Taekwoon eases himself in, placing pressure on Hakyeon’s breathing. The pleasure is overwhelming; a feat of magic that swirls through his body. A dizzying spell that drives him up the wall. His mind screams at him to stop, but the sound of his own broken moan has his libido taking control.

His hands remind by his side as Taekwoon rocks into him, placing small kisses down his chest. Hakyeon likes the pressure on his airway. He likes not being able to take a proper breath. Taekwoon lets go, folding himself down. He could hear the younger’s shaking breathing. It’s another spark to his own erection. His own body feels flushed, like someone is lighting a fire underneath him.

Hakyeon curls upwards, folding himself into Taekwoon. “Can you do it again?” he asks, his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. “I’m _so close_.” Taekwoon looks through his bangs, sweat soaking his hair. His eyes bury their way into Hakyeon; an action of domination. It isn’t Hakyeon who will control whether or not he cums.

But Taekwoon has always been compliant. His hand pushes Hakyeon back down, placing his hand on his throat once more. “Tell me when I’m going too far.” Then he squeezes, while his hips provide sharp and angled thrusts that has Hakyeon’s head spinning. Tumbling down into the rabbit hole of utter bliss. The heat is rising, and he feels his core temperature explode out of sheer joy. A heavenly explosion of lust and love.

Hakyeon feels the high of possibly the best orgasm ever (not that he’ll ever tell Taekwoon), coming down. The new pleasure of overstimulation mixed with shallow breathing has him feeling something utterly different. Something dangerous, addicting. He touches Taekwoon’s wrist, who pulls away; chasing his own paradise.

He finally does a dizzying moments later. Somehow, Taekwoon remains upright, breathing heavily. “Oh god,” he mumbles. “Are you okay?” His eyes widen at the sight of Hakyeon’s neck. Finger shaped bruises, red against his skin, glare angrily at him. Hakyeon gently touches his own neck, smiling up.

“I’m fine. More than fine,” he mutters back. “Are you okay?” Taekwoon doesn’t answer, pulling out and, while naked, runs off to the bathroom. Hakyeon hears the water running, and Taekwoon rushing back in; lifting the older up.

“I’m so sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean… I mean.”

“It’s fine, Taekwoonie.”

“No, your neck—!”

“I like it.” Taekwoon pauses, lowering Hakyeon down. He stumbles, catching his breath, while looking at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are still red, his hair sticking to his forehead; but most glaring of all: those red marks on his neck. The marks of Taekwoon. Something that reminds him of being owned. Like Taekwoon owns him.

And he likes that. He wants the entire fucking world to know that he _is_ Taekwoon’s.

“The water will get cold, Yeonnie,” Taekwoon says, pulling those thigh highs off. “You need to get some rest. I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

“Of course, you will,” Hakyeon giggles, helping Taekwoon. “Did I ever tell you I love you?”

“Everyday.”

“Well, I’m telling you again.” When Taekwoon doesn’t answer, Hakyeon gently smacks him on the shoulder. “Taekwoonie, I love you.”

“I love you too, Hakyeonnie.”


End file.
